


Defending You

by chillerhjemmeisak (justmagnusbane)



Series: SKAM prompts [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because screw them, but not given the light of day, racists mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/chillerhjemmeisak
Summary: Elias and Yousef defend Sana. That's it. That's the fanfic.Based on the tumblr prompt: "Can you write one about Yousana where Sana has to take care of Yousef and Elias (mostly Yousef) after they got into a fight? Thank you so much ❤ —by Anonymous"





	Defending You

“Y'know… if both of you idiots knew how to look after yourselves this wouldn’t happen.”

“In my defence”, Yousef began, pulling the icepack from his face. “Elias started it.”

Elias, where he lay across the couch opposite Yousef, groaned and threw his arms up to the air. “Bro! Don’t rat me out to my sister!”

Yousef laughed slightly as he settled back into his chair, making himself comfortable as Sana moved around him, dabbing at the gashes scattered across his face.

“You’re both idiots”, Sana sighed, rolling her eyes. Yousef watched the concentration on her face as she cleaned up a particularly nasty cut above his eyebrow that he was pretty sure was the result of a beer bottle. He couldn’t really remember though.

Maybe he was getting a concussion.

Yousef’s thoughts turned back to his girlfriend as she took out a large bandaid and plastered it to his face. Yousef winced slightly and quickly decided to not inform Sana of his possible head injury; she’d probably kick his arse twice as hard because of it.

“Why did you even get into a fight in the first place?” she asked, her voice significantly softer this time as she looked down at Yousef with as much sympathy as she could muster.

Which wasn’t a lot.

Yousef shrugged, averting his eyes when Sana looked down into them, Elias also appeared to become uncharacteristically quiet.

Sana sat up straighter immediately, her face falling into its usual stoich mask. “Serr. What happened?”

Yousef stared at his nails nervously, Sana noted, something he only did when afraid to upset or anger Sana. Elias on the other hand, looked as though he wanted to speak, but had been silenced by Yousef’s reluctance.

“Elias!” Sana said sharply, immediately drawing her brother’s attention. He looked somewhat like a deer caught in headlights under her gaze.

Sana attempted not to bristle with anger when Elias looked over he shoulder to Yousef, and at whatever he saw quickly settled back into his chair. “It was nothing.”

“Fy faen”, Sana growled as she passive-aggressively turned to throw the medical kit back together. “If you wont speak to me then I wont speak to you. Both of you”, she added for effect.

It had the anticipated reaction from Yousef, whose head shot up quickly and whose eyes became hard but somehow simaltaneously unsure.

Elias seemed to grow impatient and sighed loudly, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket. “At the club… some guys were just trying to pick on Yousef.”

Sana knew he wasn’t telling her the whole story. She turned to Yousef in confusion. “They were  _picking on you?”_

Yousef shrugged reluctantly.

“There’s more”, Sana stated simply. It wasn’t a question.

Yousef’s silence was all the answer she required.

“These assholes were just…”, Sana turned back to her brother as he hesitated. “They were making comments. About you.”

Sana’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Me?”

“Yeah”, Elias said firmly. Sana could sense that her brother was slowly growing angry the more he thought about the confrontation. “They started saying shit to Yousef, about how you were probably a really… ughhh”, he paused to grit his teeth,  “a really good lay because you’re so oppressed. Or… something like that. They were accusing him of having a ton of wives and like… kidnapping and abusing you and stuff because of the, er, well your hijab. They assumed he was oppressing you, I guess.”

Sana couldn’t remember the last time she saw her overly-confident, often cocky older brother, nervous. But the way he diverted his eyes when she looked his way made her frown. Sana snorted after a moment of silence.

“It’s nothing new. And it’s nothing worth getting into a fight over.”

Yousef sat up hastily at Sana’s words. “Of course it is! It’s ridiculous!”

Sana smiled but it was void of any real happiness. “Racists tend to be, Yousef. Just… forget them.”

“No”, Yousef said firmly, standing so he was level with his girlfriend. “No, I don’t want to. I forget and ignore a lot of the crap you deal with Sana; I ignore the looks people give you for your hijab, I ingore the sneers when your call to prayer starts, I ignore all the dirty glares I get when I’m with you. I ignore a lot of it. But not this. I won’t sit around while people reduce  _my_ girlfriend to some stereotypical, racist caracature of Muslim culture. No way.”

Sana sighed softly, obviously touched by Yousef’s words. “Yousef… there will always be people saying that stuff. And if they aren’t saying it then they’re thinking it. We can’t do anything about that.”

Elias piped up, standing to join Yousef both literally and metaphorically. “Yousef’s right, Sana. I would have kicked his ass if he didn’t step up and defend you, and honestly if you don’t challenge these people then they get to walk around thinking they’re right and they’re entitled.”

“Either way, maybe confronting his bigotry was a good idea, but letting it get physical  _wasn’t._  It  _never_  is.”

Yousef and Elias shared a meek, obviously embarassed look at her words. Eventually Elias shrugged. “Oh well, when people say stuff like that they’re asking to get punched.”

“And by punching them, you get injuries like that”, Sana said, smaking Elias lightly across the cheek where a clear bruise was blossoming. “Just… be careful next time okay? And… I appreciate what you did but try not to let it get to you. I don’t let it get to me.”

“That’s a lie, Sana”, Yousef said gently as he moved towards her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them softly. “You internalise all of it and you dont defend yourself, you just relive it everytime you close your eyes. And even if I can’t stop people from saying or thinking bigoted, racist things against you then I can sure as hell sleep better knowing that I put them in their place and made sure you never walk away regretting that you stayed silent. If you have to be silent then that’s fine. But I’ll be your voice if you cant, and I’ll defend you with everything I have in the face of racist idiots. Okay?”

Sana laughed softly, her cheeks heating up slightly as she nodding, her eyes dropping to the floor bashfully. “Okay. Just no more punching.”

Yousef nodded, grinning widely. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or send me prompts on tumblr (chillerhjemmeisak) <3
> 
> ALT ER LOVE.


End file.
